Vanilla Twilight
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Harry está con Hermione buscando los Horcruxes y una noche de esas le invadió la nostalgia y el recuerdo de ella...  One Shot  H/G


**Vanilla Twilight**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_Porque si estuvieras aquí... te diría lo mucho que te he extrañado…"_

Con todo cariño, desde Venezuela

Está ambientada en una escena de HP7 posterior a la partida de Ron, cuando están en la búsqueda de los horcruxes

_**The stars lean down to kiss you **__(Las estrellas se inclinan para besarte)_

Estoy en medio de la noche, sentado afuera de la tienda de campaña, no quiero oír el llanto de Hermione, porque me recuerda inevitablemente mi propio dolor. Estoy aquí solo, en medio de la vastedad de la nada, donde realmente no sé realmente donde estoy, no tengo frio, quizás con tanto vacio que hay dentro de mí ya no logro sentir la frialdad de la temperatura que hay en el exterior. Es medianoche y no logro dormir, otra noche en la que tampoco voy a dormir.

Otra noche de insomnio aquí tan lejos…

Otra noche en la que lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en ti: Ginny

_**And I lie awake and miss you **__(Y yo me quedo despierto y te echo de menos)_

Estoy en esta búsqueda que por momentos se me hace interminable, estoy hundido hasta el cuello y prácticamente soy un fugitivo, más que un cazador. Soy el indeseable numero uno y por ello, tengo que dar gracias a Dios o a quien sea que este lejos de ti. Así no corres riesgo estando a mi lado. Pero eso tiene un pequeño detalle aparejado. No puedo vivir sin ti

Porque lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas pero la sensación de fracaso me hace ver que equivocado estoy

****_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere **__(Que alguien me dé una fuerte dosis de atmósfera)__**  
**_

Siento que me ahogo, no puedo respirar. De veras en este momento quisiera poder estirar mi mano y alcanzar la tuya. Pero estás muy lejos. Tengo una misión que cumplir y la promesa que me hice a mi mismo mantener. Pero esto empieza a hacerme más daño del que creí

Se me hace inmensamente duro estar así de lejos, estar aquí sin ti

_**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly **__(Porque me quedaré dormido seguro y profundamente.)__**  
**_

Estoy haciendo la guardia de esta noche, mientras Hermione duerme o pretende dormir, sé muy bien que ella está sufriendo y llorando a escondidas cuando cree que no la oiré. Pero lo cierto es que conozco su dolor muy bien, lo comparto, pero aunque me hiere sentir que sufre así, no puedo hacer nada por ella. Cuando sean las seis y llegue por fin el amanecer, me acostare un rato a ver si logro dormir, si lo hago espero sea profundo y soñando que de nuevo, me encuentro junto a ti.

_**But I'll miss your arms around me **__(Pero echaré de menos tus brazos a mi alrededor.)__**  
**_

Aunque cuando despierte a la cruda realidad sabré que solo fue un sueño. Que el frio es el único que me acompaña esta noche oscura, donde no se ve la luna y tampoco las estrellas. En este paraje olvidado del sur del país, pero en un punto donde no se realmente donde estoy.

_**I'll send a postcard to you, dear **__(Te enviaría una postal, querida.)__**  
**_

Quisiera tener como mandarte una carta o aunque fuera una pequeña nota, diciéndote que estoy bien y que a diario pienso en ti. Que esta campaña se hace eterna y no sé si al final sobreviviré. Que soy un egoísta al querer que no esté nadie a tu lado y aun así, a pesar de esta poca esperanza que hay para nosotros dos, aun deseo que me esperes a ver si algún día, podemos llegar a vivir nuestros sueños

_**Cause I wish you were here **__(Porque desearía que estuvieras aquí...)  
_

Oh Ginny, cuanto desearía que en esta noche oscura, estuvieras junto a mí.

****_**I'll watch the night turn light blue **__(Veré como la noche se tiñe de un pálido azul.)_

La noche sigue su curso y el silencio de este sitio es algo más aterrador, las horas se suceden unas a las otras sin sentido, como por mera inercia. Mientras sigo solo sentado aquí

****_**But it's not the same without you **__(Pero no será lo mismo sin ti.)_

No estoy totalmente solo pues Hermione me acompaña, sin embargo no es en compañía humana en lo que pienso, solo se trata de ti. El mundo no se me antoja por más lleno de gente que pueda estar, cuando la única presencia que extraño con tantas ganas es la tuya

Si tan solo estuvieras aquí

****_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly **__(Puesto que se necesitan dos para susurrar.)_

Puedo decirle al viento lo que quisiera decirte a ti, creyendo que mis palabras volaran hasta donde estés, podría contarle a la noche nuestra historia. Podría mirar las estrellas creyendo que son la luz de tus ojos. Podría creer que el murmullo del viento es el susurro de tu voz.

Podría sentir el sabor y suavidad de tus labios en el frio rocío y escarcha que al amanecer cubrirá todo a mi alrededor

****_**The silence isn't so bad **__(El silencio no está tan mal)__**  
**_

Ojala el tiempo pasara veloz como el mismo viento, a ver si aún me queda una posibilidad de verte otra vez.

_**Till I look at my hands and feel sad **__(Hasta que veo mis manos y me siento triste)__**  
**_

Pero me engaño a mí mismo, porque a pesar de la quietud que reina en esta oscuridad, no hay paz en mi alma, no hay esperanza en mi guerra, nada es lo mismo si no estás tu

_**Cause the spaces between my fingers **__(Ya que los espacios entre mis dedos)__**  
Are right where yours fit perfectly **__(son donde los tuyos encajan perfectamente.)  
_

En este momento lo único que puedo recordar es la sensación de felicidad perpetua que habitaba en mi corazón cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos. Cuando pasábamos aquellas tardes de primavera en el lago, y tu cabeza reposaba en mi hombro. Nuestros dedos permanentemente entrelazados y la dicha parecía no tener fin

Cuando mis labios se encontraban con los tuyos y el tiempo parecía detenerse a nuestro alrededor, cuando me perdía en tu mirada azul y tu sonrisa llenaba mi corazón

Ahora mis manos se sienten huérfanas de tu calor y nada es igual sin tus dedos enredados con los míos.

****_**I'll find repose in new ways **__(Encontraré reposo en otras cosas)__**  
Though I haven't slept in two days **__(aunque hace dos días que no duermo.)_

Me miro en el reflejo del agua y noto mi rostro cansado, las huellas purpura de las ojeras bajo mis parpados y la barba de más de tres días. Soy la viva estampa de una sombra. Soy la sombra de mi antiguo yo

Y duele, duele más que el mismo insomnio. Duele más que tu recuerdo

Es la certeza de que sin ti, lo más importante me falta, porque sin ti, solo soy un cuerpo sin su alma

****_**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone **__(Porque la fría nostalgia me cala hasta los huesos.)_

No sé qué hora es, el alba no aparece aun, aquí en medio de la nada estoy hundido hasta las rodillas en una amarga nostalgia, una sensación de semi-abandono que ha hecho de mi cuerpo su casa, un frío y vacio en mi interior que me ahoga y no me permite respirar

Aquí solo acompañado por tus recuerdos en mi mente, por este amor por ti que mantengo en mi corazón

****_**But drenched in vanilla twilight **__(Y aun empapado de un crepúsculo vainilla,)_

Aun viene a mi mente aquel último atardecer que pasamos juntos, donde el cielo parecía de caramelo y la felicidad era de una dulzura superior a la miel

Cuando fui más feliz de lo que jamás he sido en toda mi vida

Aquel es el recuerdo que mas atesoro dentro de mi corazón, tú y yo descansando, solos, en medio de un crepúsculo tan dulce como la vainilla

****_**I'll sit on the front porch all night **__(Me sentaré en el porche toda la noche.)_

¡Oh por Merlin! Si tan solo pudiera cerrar mis ojos y dormir sin pensar en ti… Si tan solo pudiera tenerte aquí aunque fuera solo un instante… ¡Si tan solo estar en vela no fuese tan duro por estos pensamientos acerca de ti!

****_**Waist deep in thought because when **__(__Me encuentro hasta la cintura de pensamientos)_

Pero aquí seguiré, hasta que den las seis. Aquí me mantendré, en vela hasta el amanecer

****_**I think of you I don't feel so alone **__(Porque cuando pienso en ti, no me siento tan solo.)_

Y no estaré solo, porque tu sonrisa me acompaña y el olor a flores silvestres de tu pelo me tranquiliza, porque el rojo fuego de tus cabellos me mantendrá caliente y el aliento de tu dulce boca me mantendrá despierto. Porque el brillo de tus ojos me proporcionara luz hasta que salga el sol

****_**I don't feel so alone **__(No me siento tan solo)__**  
I don't feel so alone **__(No me siento tan solo)__**  
**_

A pesar de no tenerte aquí conmigo esta larga noche en vela, con solo recordarte mi amor, ya no me siento tan solo

****_**As many times as I blink **__(Tantas veces como parpadee)__**  
I'll think of you tonight **__(pensaré en ti esta noche)__**  
**_

Porque mi corazón, mi alma y mis pensamientos. Todo mi ser te pertenece aunque no te los haya entregado, todo lo que soy y lo que quiero ser, mis sueños y esperanzas, mi vida y mi lucha tienen tu nombre

Y cada aliento que respiro, cada latido que da mi corazón son por ti

_**(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)**__ (Esta noche, esta noche, esta noche)  
_

Por eso, espero y aspiro sobrevivir aunque en el fondo no me quede esperanza pero aun así, no voy a rendirme en esta lucha por si acaso el Destino me tiene deparado volver junto a ti

****_**I'll think of you tonight **__(pensaré en ti esta noche)__**  
**_

Pensare en ti toda mi vida

****_**When violet eyes get brighter **__(Cuando los ojos violeta se vuelvan más brillantes)_

Empiezan a salir los primeros rayos del alba y las nubes parecen teñidas de un suave añil, creo que un ángel me mira desde allí

Un ángel con tu risa y tu voz. Con el suave azul casi violeta de tus ojos

****_**And heavy wings grow lighter **__(Y las alas pesadas se vuelvan más ligeras)_

Y quisiera que me levantara en sus alas y volar libre por el cielo azul, con la fría brisa y la escarcha golpeando en mi cara.

Pero acortando la distancia entre mi rostro y tus labios

****_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again **__(Probaré el cielo y me sentiré vivo otra vez)_

Como si fuera en un Thestral o en una escoba. Como si fuera en un hipogrifo o en una alfombra, sentir que soy libre de mi destino y puedo volar hasta ti sin miedo a nada

****_**And I'll forget the world that I knew **__(Y olvidaré el mundo que conocía)_

Olvidar por completo esta triste guerra. Olvidar toda mi pasada miseria

Olvidar mi vacio y mi profunda soledad. Olvidar lo malo que alguna vez viví

Olvidar las batallas perdidas y las noches en vela

Olvidar todo lo que merezca ser olvidado y así ligero de equipaje volver a empezar

****_**But I swear I won't forget you **__(Pero te juro que no a ti no te olvidaré)__**  
**_

Lo único que nunca en mi vida podría olvidar es a ti mi vida, porque has sido lo único que ha llegado hasta el fondo del alma mía. Lo más hermoso que he podido vivir

_**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past **__(Ah, si mi voz pudiera llegar al pasado)_

Si mis lamentos y mis palabras pudieran ser un giratiempo, habría perdido menos el tiempo y aprovechado de estar más junto a ti

Habría cometido un error menos y habría tenido una felicidad más

****_**I'd whisper in your ear: **__(Te susurraría al oído)_

Ay mi vida hermosa, si pudiera volver a estar junto a ti por un segundo, si pudiera aparecer por tu ventana un instante esta noche, lo haría sin dudar, aunque fuera solo para verte dormir

Y silenciosamente me acercaría a tu oído y susurraría lo que siento hoy

****_**"Oh darling I wish you were here" **__ ("cariño, desearía que estuvieras aquí".)_

Que no sabes cuánto daría porque estuvieras hoy aquí 


End file.
